Daddy Dearest
by ilysfmdemetri
Summary: ONE SHOT! -POST NEW MOON. Charlie is sick of seeing Bella fall apart before his eyes so what's a father to do? Take matter's into his own hands that's what. CHAR/BEL Adult themes! Enjoy.


_This is a ONE shot for Charlie and Bella. This story contains a LEMON and adult themes. Don't like the idea? DONT read. Besides if you didn't wanna see this you wouldn't have looked it up ;) This was just something I thought of while watching New Moon again lol. So I hope you enjoy._

* * *

**Bella's POV.  
**

I laid here in bed feeling nothing but sorrow and anger. Why did I let him lead me to ever believe that I could ever be good enough? Edward Cullen was a beautiful, immortal vampire that could have anyone he wanted and I am literally your plane Jane. I sighed loudly through my tears for what seemed like the thousandth time today.

They all left two months ago and ever since then I have been wallowing in my self pity. Now a day's I can't even look people in the eye anymore, because all I see is pity and I was never one to take it. I rolled over to look at my clock. It was already 7:00 pm "Great" I sighed. Another day shot to hell because of them. Because of _him_.

Well I shouldn't really put all the blame of him- I mean that's giving him way too much credit. Another reason I am feeling as 'great' as I am is because Jacob, a person who I thought was my friend or at least led me to believe we were, left abruptly with out so much as a goodbye, just Billy telling me that he had to 'go away' for a little while. Visiting family? ha, bullshit. Ugh, I scowled at myself, how did it come to this? Me letting all these people use me. Disregarding the fact Edward and his family are mythical beings- they just left me broken. I wonder if they understood that humans do have feelings.

I felt anger rise in me and I screamed into my pillow. I let out another sigh; I understood why he did it. Because he wanted to 'protect' me. Honestly though- is this his idea of protection? All he basically did was leave me unprotected to the newly found threat, Victoria and shattered my heart while he was at it.

My anger passed and I was now backing to self loathing. I felt the hot tears burn tracks on my face once again, I would wipe them away but what was the point really? Fresh tears would be following right behind anyway. Not a moment later I started sobbing into my pillow again. I was silent because I didn't wanna bother Charlie again. Charlie. _God,_ poor Charlie- these past two months were not only hell for me but him as well. Maybe even more than I.

Every Moring when I saw him he looked at me like I was a broken doll that obviously needed fixing, he just didn't know where to start so he just left it alone. Yea alone- that's a word that has become very close to me. Ironic. I don't know how long I stayed in bed after that though- I fell in and out of sleep for the next couple hours.

I awoke at 2:00am. I sighed- I was very thirsty but ignored the feeling. I licked my lips and rolled over again. Sleep and I have had a love, hate relationship lately. Sleep lets me escape the real pain but then I enter my subconscious and then I know there is no escape. A couple minutes later I fell back into sleep.

_I was walking through the forest looking for something... Someone. I stumbled upon someone- he was shining so bright. "Ed- Edward?"_

_He turned to me and sent me one... Last smile before he went up in flames. I screamed as I tried to get to him... To save him but I couldn't-"_

"Bella!" I was shaken' awake by my dad. Charlie... Always there to stop the nightmares. "Dad" I breathed. I gasped as I felt a sharp pain go through my throat. I must have been screaming. Again. I tried to sit up but I couldn't. Charlie pushed me back down gently. I put my hands on his chest as I steadied my breathing. It felt so warm... It's like I needed him to be close to me.

"Bells, you okay?" He whispered- sleep lightly masking his voice. I nodded "Thank you... Dad."

He put his hand on my hot cheek; I blushed as the sudden contact. He smiled "You were always so cute when you blushed" he started to crease it. I leaned into his touch and sighed.

"I'm sorry I did that, again." My eyes shut.

"Bells" He said, I opened my eyes to look into his "I will always be here for you- understand?"

"Yes" I whispered. He smiled and stood to leave.

"Charlie" I said, he stopped "What's wrong?"

I was hesitant "Um, I don't know how you'll take this but... Can you... Stay with me?" the end coming out in a whisper. I looked up to see his face. He had a small smile on; he shut the door and walked toward me.

I moved over as he sat down- he did something I never expected, he proceeded to take his shirt off. And then his pants. I stiffened "Wh- what are you doing?" I whispered.

He didn't answer me, he didn't even look at me. When he was left only in his boxers my eyes unwillingly rolled over his surprisingly muscular chest. I can't believe I am thinking this but my dad has an amazing body. God how fucked up am I?

He turned to me and I saw something in his eyes, lust. I gulped down as he moved on the bed. He moved onto of me- his legs on both sides of me. "Da- dad, what are you doing?" I said even more quietly than I did before. He moved down and kissed my forehead, "Bells, I know what he did to you and- I know you need this just as much as I do." I was at a lost for words. Was my father going to do what I think-

At that moment he crashed his lips down on mine- I froze at first but then started to move with his lips. God I did need this. He moved his hands on my tank top and pulled it over my head, I moaned out as he then ran his hands over my chest. I moaned and felt my core begin to soak, Charlie stopped for a moment only to take his boxers off reveling a massive erection waiting for me.

I stared at it not really sure what to do next- I mean me and my father are just about to fuck. He moved his hand on his dick and started stroking it slowly- pre cum dripping out in the process. I did the first thing I thought of I moved my head down on it. Charlie let out a low moan as I started bobbing my head back and forth on his long penis. I moved my hands up to play with his balls- I could feel them tighten as I kept sucking.

Charlie put his hand on my shoulder and pushed me off gently. I looked up afraid I did something wrong- he just smiled slightly "If you keep that up I won't have any cum left Bells." He pushed me back down on my back as he got on top of me. I gasped when I felt his hand on my panties tugging them down. I arched my hips up and pulled them down. I moaned as I felt Charlie slip a finger into me, his finger pumping into me as his thumb rubbed my clit. I was at a total high.

He pulled out and spread my legs "Bell's are you ready?" He breathed. I nodded and wrapped my long legs around him "Fuck me daddy." I whispered into his ear. He didn't waste anytime he trusted right into me, we both shouted in pleasure. He started to pump in and out going faster each thrust. It wasn't long until I came on him- dick still inside me. Charlie didn't stop yet.

He picked my hips up and pushed himself deeper in me. I felt him cum but he still didn't stop. He moved back onto of me "Bells-" he breathed "I won't stop until I make you forget. Ahh" He said as he pumped in me "Bells, Ahhh! Say my- Say my name!" He trusted harder in me "Call you're daddy out!" I felt another orgasm coming.

"Da- daddy" I moaned, "Ahhh? No louder Bells!" He said sweat dripping off his forehead and onto my bouncing breast. "Ahhh Daddy! Fuck me harder!" He let out a loud moan and continued to pound into me. It wasnt long until we both came on each other. We laid there naked laying in our cum, sweating as we tried to catch out breath.

"Bells," He sighed I looked up "Yes _daddy_?" I smirked. He smiled "Did daddy make you feel better?" I leaned farther into his chest "Mmmm, yes. Yes you did daddy."

He smirked "Good."

I guess this was his way of fixing me... And sickly- I wouldn't mind it _again._

* * *

_Sick I know? ;) lol. Please **R&R. !**_


End file.
